Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{18}+12\dfrac{4}{18} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {12} + {\dfrac{4}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {12} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{4}{18}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=31 + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{4}{18}}$ Add the fractions: $= 31+\dfrac{6}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 31\dfrac{6}{18}$